battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiding From Money
"Hiding From Money" is the 12th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 12th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on June 1st, 2016. Coverage Cold Open Rose and Cloud discuss how everyone started to hate Rose after Quarter got out, and Cloud suggests talking to Quarter next time she can. Cake at Stake Coiny welcomes the four losers, Headphones, Balloon, Drumstick, and Coat Rack. Coiny states they start with likes. Coat Rack got 0, Drumstick and Balloon got 2, and Headphones got 6. Coiny is angry by this and gives Headphones his prize, which is an invisibility cloak. For the dislikes, Headphones is the first one safe, at zero. Following him is Drumstick with one. That leaves Balloon and Coat Rack. Both tied with 4 dislikes. So they do a tiebreaker, in which Coat Rack wins by popping Balloon. Balloon is instantly eliminated. Coat Rack then states he's "gone bad". Contest The bottom third is now known as the Danger Zone. The Danger Zone is 8th-11th The contest is announced to be hide and seek, where Coiny is the seeker. The contestants get points depending on how long they stay in hiding. (1st: +30, 2nd: +20, 3rd: +15, 4th: +12, 5th: +10, 6th: +8, 7th: +6, 8th: +4, 9th: +3, 10th: +2, 11th: +1). After 60 seconds let up, everyone has hid. Earthy claims he won't be found, only to be found directly after. He gets 1 point. Next, Thought Cloud is kicked in the back by Coat Rack, who runs away after. Coiny comes up and steals her jetpack, which he uses to go into the sky to find Cloud. Thought Cloud gets 2 points and Cloud gets 3. Trombone tries to convince Coat Rack to become nice again, but he claims being rude helps him be more competitive. Coat Rack yells at him and runs away. Trombone gets found by Coiny, causing him to cry. He gets 4 points. Laptop and Headphones hide in a bush they find. Drumstick is standing out in the open, when Coiny finds him. He puts Gelatin on his head, and clams he's a tree. Coiny falls for this. Later, Saturn asks him about his disguise. Drumstick tells him he is a tree. Saturn steals his disguise and pretends to be the tree when Coiny comes up and addressing Drumstick, and Saturn by "tree". Drumstick points out that it's Saturn, to which Coiny realizes too. Drumstick gets 6 points and Saturn gets 8 points. Coiny points out how there are 5 left, which are Headphones, Coat Rack, Chess Piece, Laptop, and Rose. He says that Headphones needs to get 4th to get immunity, Coat Rack needs to win to get immunity, and everyone else is already safe. Later, Laptop hears footsteps and figures out it's Coiny and tells Headphones to use his cloak. He claims to Coiny that nobody is in the bush, and Coiny asks him to wait 10 seconds. After that, he finds Headphones. Laptop gets 10 points, and Headphones gets 12. Rose tries to pretend to be an actual rose, and Coiny doesn't fall for this. Coiny asks her if she really thought it was gonna work, to which she replies that he fell for Drumstick's disguise. Rose gets 15 points. Coat Rack is wandering around wondering where Chess Piece is, when Coiny reveals that he already found her. She gets 20 points and he gets 30. Coat Rack asks her where she was, and she said she was in the "black region", which they must never talk about. Results Italic name means the contestant is currently in the Danger Zone. Strikeout name means the contestant will be eliminated in the next episode. Votes 19 votes were cast. 10 likes, 9 dislikes. Deaths * Balloon gets popped when Coat Rack kicks him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper Category:2016 Episodes